


Closer

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Yuzu isn't sure how he ends up trying to claim ownership of Effie but Javi isn't happy about it.





	Closer

If he’s honest, Yuzu isn’t sure how this ended up happening.

“You want to pet her?” Javi asks from where he’s sat on the floor.

Effie thunderous purr can be heard from across the room where Yuzu is still standing by the front door. He takes a few tentative steps towards them before he kneels down in front of Javi. Javi smiles at him, eyes shining, and Yuzu fights to keep his breath steady.

Yuzu has seen a lot of pictures of Effie in that past, so he’s familiar with her white and orange fur, and her tiny little face. She’s much larger in person which brings a smile to his face. She’s taking up most of Javi’s lap, laying across him like Javi is her favourite place to lounge. However, Yuzu is still strangely trepidatious. While he loves cats - or rather the _idea _of cats - he’s never actually met one before. Javi had assured him that she was the kindest animal in the world - “There’s not mean bone in her body, I swear!” - which seems fitting considering her owner’s disposition but Yuzu can’t help but worry she might not like him.__

____

____

That worry, is of course unfounded. As soon as he scooches close enough, Effie lumbers up from her perch and slinks into his lap, sniffing delicately at his chest. She must deem him acceptable because she starts purring again, rubbing her face into his t-shirt. Yuzu watches her in mild disbelief. 

“Pet her,” Javi says. When Yuzu glaces up Javi’s face is open and warm. His smile grows at whatever expression Yuzu is making.

“Here,” he says, and gently takes Yuzu’s hand in his own. Yuzu very purposefully doesn’t think about how Javi’s hand encompasses his almost entirely.

“Stick to her back and she wont make any fuss,” Javi says, and places Yuzu’s hand on Effie’s back just behind her head, and slowly guides it along the length of her body. When he pulls away, his fingertips lingering long enough for Yuzu’s skin to tingle, Yuzu repeats the motion a few times, growing more confident. 

“She’s soft,” Yuzu mutters absentmindedly, enjoying the feel of her fur. He sinks his fingers into the denser patches underneath her ears and her purrs kick up again. She presses eagerly into his touch. Yuzu cooes.

When she sits down primly on his thighs Yuzu beams back at Javi. 

“I told you,” Javi says brightly. “She’s my princess! My good girl.”

Yuzu’s treacherous brain cuts in with a sharp _I’m a good boy_ and he flushes, cursing internally. He snorts aloud, staring down at the top of Effie’s furry head, avoiding all eye contact.

“What’s so funny?” Javi asks, his pout evident in his voice.

“You’re embarrassing,” Yuzu lies.

Effie meows loudly and moves further into the heat of Yuzu’s torso, fully turning her back on Javi. Yuzu is half convinced she’s agreeing with him. So, it appears, does Javi.

“Hey,” Javi whines. He reaches out to Effie and cups a hand underneath her soft belly. She sinks down into his hold with a content purr. “Stop taking his side!”

“She mine now,” Yuzu says, scrunching his nose at Javi. 

Javi glares at him playfully, using his hold on Effie to pluck her from Yuzu’s lap easily, and cuddles her close to his chest. “You can take my medals,” Javi says dramatically. “But you aren’t taking my baby.” He punctuates his statement with a kiss to the top of her head. 

Yuzu nods, playing along. “Okay!” he says, holding back a cheeky grin.“You keep Effie and I get your medals.” 

He stands up, gesturing to the hallway with an unnecessary flourish. “Medals in the,” Yuzu fumbles for the word. “Study? Yes?”

Javi raises an eyebrow at him, still clutching his cat protectively.

“Good! I can choose medal? Because I want Shanghai Worlds gold,” Yuzu says, turning away and starting to count medals on his fingers. “You can have Boston Worlds gold. Maybe I take Spanish Nationals gold too. Oh! And Euros, I don’t have that so…”

He trails off as he walks, openly grinning now that Javi can’t see him. He keeps talking, ignoring Javi’s offended squawk behind him. When he hears Javi clambering to his feet, Yuzu breaks out into a run, making his way down the hallway. His socks slip on the hardwood floor and he yells but he doesn’t stop. Realising he has no idea which room the study is, Yuzu reaches for the closest door handle. He just barely manages to brush it with his fingertips before Javi catches him. An arm appears around Yuzu’s waist, Javi’s hand splaying across his stomach and he’s yanked backwards. 

“You’re a menace!” Javi declares somewhere close to his ear as he drags Yuzu away from the door. His other arm slings around Yuzu’s middle and Javi pulls him flush against his chest.

Yuzu fights against his hold. “Javi said I could!”

“Well I take it back!” Javi shouts, strengthening his grip.

“Then I get Effie!”

“Never!”

Javi loosens his arms but before Yuzu can move to get away he’s being pushed further into the hallway. He gasps as his back hits the wall but he doesn’t have time to catch his breath because Javi’s fingers are scrabbling along his sides. Yuzu wheezes out several honking laughs, and he wiggles desperately but he can’t move quickly enough to grab Javi’s hands. 

“Stop!” He finally gasps.

His breath must be thinner than he realised because Javi listens. His tickling touches slow until he’s more or less just petting across Yuzu’s waist, then he’s stroking his sides firmly, the warmth of his palms burning through Yuzu’s t-shirt. 

Yuzu leans his head back, panting, and he feels Javi move closer. It’s not invasive, Javi has always been able to sense where to draw the line instinctually, so when Yuzu feels him, the heat of his body and breath close enough and _just_ too far away, he reaches down blindly and loops his fingers around Javi’s wrist at his side. Over the sound of his own heaving breaths he hears Javi let out a concerned hum. Yuzu shakes his head. He’s okay.

When he finally opens his eyes he finds Javi watching him carefully. Yuzu wants to poke the end of his nose playfully but can’t seem to summon the energy to do anything other than smile at him. Eventually, Javi’s head tips forward he settles his forehead against Yuzu’s, his hands grasping Yuzu’s hips securely. 

“You aren’t getting my cat,” Javi murmurs and Yuzu huffs out a quiet laugh.

In the other room Effie meows sharply.

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started out as an outtake from another fic (3 guesses which one lmao) but i added a lot to it to make it its own tiny lil moment bc it Truly deserved to be uwu 
> 
> i hope everyone liked it!! i haven't had it beta'd so if there are some mistakes im sorry about that!!
> 
> (fun fact, this was saved on my computer as "pining with a side of effie" aha)


End file.
